


roller blades

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: ArNaba, F/M, Gay, M/M, aesthetic connor, arnaba is cute, connor can skate, connor is also lovestruck, idk how to tag, kevin is love struck, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: college au??kevin works in a coffee shop and connor skateskevin starts to find connor extremely attractive but doesnt know why or if connor likes him back





	1. blades

**Author's Note:**

> sorta my first official work  
> idk if its good  
> but i always think connor has roller blades
> 
> uhh i probsbly will only write chapters super late so i wont bother with some punctuation or capitalization or grammar and all that

its about noon and the cafe's door chimes. in came kevin only slightly disheveled and out of breath. he kicks the doorstopper in front of the door before hurtling off. 

he opened the door to the staff lounge and threw his backpack on a chair.  
regaining his breath, he shuts the door and hastily makes his way around the counter behind the cashier whilst pulling out his apron from his pocket. its tied messily around his waist. 

"sorry im super late, arnold. i over slept... again."

arnold only patted kevins back and gave him a sympathetic smile. for the past few weeks, kevin had been pulling all nighters, studying for exams and what not. all arnold could do was provide caffeine. of course he had been bugging kevin to stop studying for a little while and have some fun but kevin always ignores him. 

soon a tall dark skinned woman walks through the doorway in a spring dress. kevin looks over to her and smiles. 

"hey naba!"

she grins and waves. arnold notices her as well and his face immediately melts to a heated crimson. he rushes over to offer her a drink. she blushes slightly, still smiling, and orders while pecking him on the cheek. 

kevin cant help but smile at the two. arnold had also been bugging kevin to start seeing people. arnold thought that if kevin were to have a nice girlfriend, he could finally be able to focus on something other than work and school. kevin later had to explain how he didnt seem to like girls or even anyone he knew in that way. but arnold was merciless and kept trying to persuade kevin into trying to meet somebody. at this point he didnt even care who kevin could have liked. if kevin were to even mention anything romantic arnold would burst with questions and enthusiasm. 

•••

hours went by as kevin received ordinary and surreal orders while arnold worked alongside him. ever so often though kevin would notice him or naba to be looking at each other and sending flirtatious winks frequently. he simply thought it was adorable and continued his work. 

soon it was time to close shop. well, not exactly but arnold insisted they'd close early so kevin could get ahead on studying so he may be arrive earlier than 1:40 in the afternoon. arnold and naba had already left (hand in hand) so kevin was left locking all the doors and setting all the alarms for the night. 

on his way to the bus stop, kevin noticed out of the corner of his eye a familiar face that was gliding across the pavement. the figure was sliding closer and closer towards him until passing him from behind. he turned around to follow the face. it was a boy, beautiful one might he add, from his classes on roller blades. he had only about two with him but he saw him often enough near his dormitory to recognize. 

he watched the smaller boy skate with ease. the boy had splatters of freckles and a shock of red hair with sunglasses that fitted perfectly atop his head. he wore a floral button up and high waisted jeans that seemed to curve him in spectacular ways. kevin also had to note that he seemed to be in a hurry from the constant pushes of his feet hurtling him faster and faster. 

kevin was left for the rest of the bus ride thinking about the boy. he didnt know why only today the other had caught his attention but disregarded it. thinking about him for so long left kevin to ponder everything about him. all he knew was that his last name was 'McKinley'. he said it quietly so no one else on his bus would hear. he liked the way it easily rolled of his tongue. 

when kevin finally reached his campus, he noticed the same shock of red stroll through the halls with the echo of his roller blades hitting against dips and cracks in the cement. he was skating much slower and smoother now his sunglasses sat neatly atop his vibrant hair. the redhead strolled around the corner to kevins direction. kevin felt his heart skip a beat. 

'what is happening???'

he knew he stared but couldnt seem to take his eyes off the other for a second. thank god it was dark, or else if the boy saw him his face would be in a burning blush. before he knew it, mckinley slid past him. snapping out of his trance, a whispered "wow" escaped his lips. realizing that his comment wasnt as quiet as he hoped his face burned harder. mckinley slowed down and came to a full stop. the redhead turned around and, to kevins horror and pleasure, smirked and winked. his eyes were wide and beautifully blue with a reflection of stars that would liquify kevin. a blue that only he could possess. a blue that everyone can imagine but never see in reality. kevin felt he would absolutely die on the spot if he kept staring. trying not to look like an idiot, he smiles and frantically waves back. he could have sworn he heard the redhead giggle as he continued his stroll. 

kevin sped off to his dorm with a foolish grin stretching ear to ear. once behind his shut door, he sinks down to the ground in a fit of girlish giggles. 

'why do i feel this way? is this what having a crush is like?? is this what arnold feels? oh, arnold.' 

he had completely forgotten about his best friend's pestering. he stopped giggling. his cheeks now hurt and he felt so overwhelmed with this feeling. he had to tell someone. he needed to tell anyone. he figured to tell naba first so she can tell arnold. he worries that if he tells arnold in the morning, he would explode. kevin thinks back for a moment on how often arnold had asked him about dating.

' lot.'

kevin gets up and quicky changes into some pajamas perviously thrown about. in exhaustion, he collapses on to his bed instantly knocked out. he figures arnold was right about taking a break off studying. this was nice.


	2. letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevins so freaking love struck yknow  
> just see where that goes ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im workin on chp 3 but idk when thatll be finished

kevin laid peacefully on his creaky cot with his eyes half-lidded.

the bags under his eyes felt hot and his eyes burned with every blink from the little to no sleep he got.

he woke up only 4 hours after collapsing onto his bed but he felt anything but bad. he still couldnt get the boy out of his head.

he could only assume he was head over heels for this one now. he turned his face to spare a glance at his phone which was silently blowing up (as usual) from messages from arnold.

they told him politely to wake up over and over. the time was 10:27 am. this was really early for him on a weekend.

he had no classes but he did have work. he forgot he missed even his late classes. for once he got up early and got dressed with his second-best looking outfit. it wasnt really tuxedo-best looking, more like his cleanest casual.

sparing one more glance at the time then his bathroom mirror, he carefully creaks he door open. he didnt know why he was so nervous and cautious.

_yes he did._

once he knew he was clear, he tried his best to casually walk out of his dormitory building and out if campus grounds. he was actually somewhat bummed that he didnt get to see the boy on his way to work.

the doorway chimed as usual but the doorstopper seemed to already be in place.

_had arnold not expected me? well, i am sort of early._

usually it was kevins job to put it in place as arnold had once told him it might give him motivation to remember to get up earlier.

he saw arnold's poof of curly hair poke out from under the counter.

"h- hey arnold..!" arnold let out a faint gasp in delight before hitting his head on the top of the underside counter. kevin heard a whispered, "ah!" and he tried not to laugh.

arnold rushed over and looked up at kevin who was only inches away.

"hey kevin! whats up? why are you here so early?? i mean you shouldve been here already but i was expecting to stay in bed or something!" he said gesturing to the doorstopper.

"oh no! did something happen?? why do you look so fancy?? oh do you need help or anything?-"

kevin cut off his rambling. " it-its okay!! slow down! im fine. everything is ... fine."

arnold became slightly concerned after kevins pause and it showed. kevin could see he might explode at this moment if he were to explain his unusual appearance and attitude. but he flashed arnold his sincerest grin and felt relieved when arnold eased.

they continued their regular work, albeit kevin didnt recognize a few people but presumed they were the usuals who came early before kevin started his later shift.

naba arrived and kevin indiscreetly told her to meet her later.

 

after work ended, naba told arnold that she needed to use the bathroom. he already knew she'd leave the shop because the shop's bathroom wasnt her favorite.

kevin rushed to grab his things and sped out the door in the direction of naba. all he gave arnold was a mumbled "bye buddy" now it was time to tell.

naba stood patiently around the building's corner silently. when she noticed kevin she smiled.

"hello kevin. what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

kevins eyes darted downward and he fidgeted. he hoped that she wouldnt notice but he knew she could read people incredibly well. she frowned and put her hand on his shoulder.

"i-well um.. hehe..? yknow how.. arnold wants me to date and all that..?"

he paused, waiting for a response. he got one. she gasped and clapped her hands bouncing up and down. but to protest, he flailed his arms. she stopped and gave him a curious look, gesturing him to go on.

"well.. erm...? theres this boy.. that-that i think .. i really like-"

"kevin that is wonderful!"

kevin scratched the back of his head while the blush crept onto his cheeks.

"y-yeah.. about that. i need you to tell arnold about it. im afraid he might pounce on me! an-and im sorta.. yknow...embarrassed. is that okay? can you just tell him.. that.. uh.. i have a little...w-well is a whole lot more-i think? c-can you tell him i have a crush?"

he looked up hopefully. she grinned so big that kevin had to squint at her bright teeth.

"i'll happily do so. but first, tell me about him! im sure you would like someone to talk to about this."

kevin told her everything. from his head to his toes just from yesterday's encounter. he practically told her every little feature like how his freckles seeped down from his cheeks to his neck and ears and arms, how his eyes shone with so many emotions at once like interest or care, and how he was so short but stealthy and agile.

she enjoyed listening and told him that she would do her best to help him in anyway if there ever was a chance.

he thanked her and they parted to their own destinations. the whole trip from the coffeeshop to his campus was uneventful as he didnt notice mckinley anywhere. again, he felt bummed he didnt see him.

as he made his way to his dorm though, in the dark he noticed a flash of white resting in front of his door.

the closer he got to it, the more details he noticed. it had fancy trimmed sides, somewhat legible (from the dark) cursive in a colorful gel pen, and a heart stamp.

_a letter??_

in a moment of recalling recent events and associating, his eyes widen as he grabs it and runs through the doorway slamming the door behind him.

he thought his heart would beat out of his chest and his face immediately brightened up.

_why am i so lovestruck ???_

he looked at the front side of the letter. frilly doodles filled the blank spaces and the tiny heart stamp was a lot bolder than he first saw. turning it over, it was mostly blank other than pretty letters.

_"connor mckinley (aka the roller blader)"_

"connor! his name is connor!" kevin joyously giggled.

his heart melted when he realized how flirty the envelope itself was. his mind raced with all sorts of questions and hopes.

after carefully peeling the heart sticker stamp off (wanting to keep it preserved forever), he impatiently pulled the pretty laced-edged notecard.

he wondered why it mckinley seemed to take so much time on making this. should he even call him mckinley? overall, he deeply appreciated this beautiful note from connor.

he read it carefully.

_"hello price. its the roller blader, remember? i sure hope this is the right room. if not, im making a fool of myself. anyway, i presume you wont say this to me considering your frantic exit of my presence, but do you wanna hang out? i know this is so forward but i only have this courage by your reddened cheeks of our encounter. talk to me on monday in class since we have the same late classes. i'd appreciate it. - connor mckinley"_

kevin almost died on the spot. his heart thumped against his chest. his cheeks ached so much from his goofy grin but he couldnt care less.

it was only saturday and for once he dreaded for the weekend to end so he could see connor.

he set the letter down on his desk and put his hands to his cheeks.

they burned warmly. thinking so heavily on the boy, kevin decided not to study to try and fix his sleep schedule so he could tell naba all about the letter.

maybe she had already told arnold. he thought about that, slowly being lulled to sleep in his clothes.


End file.
